The Lonely Moon
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: My first Slayers fic. Everyone's POV after the events of Next. I have tried to stay as true to cannon possable. Please R&R.


  
  
This is my first Slayers fic. My second fic all total. Go easy on me. I've rewrote some of this to   
try and make it flow better. I'm still learning how to post stuff on here.  
All critism is welcomed and needed so I can improve. Spoilers ahead!   
L/G, A/Z! I do not own Slayers or the song The Lonely Moon from Tenchi Muyo.   
  
The Lonely Moon  
  
The day had started out like any other, Lina and Gourry fighting over the food, arguing   
with Zel about a possible cure and the dangers of going alone. Amelia of course saying her usual   
speech about justice. After the breakfast riot they all headed off towards some old ruins to   
look for some potential cure for Zel, in an old tome.   
  
By midday the group reached the beginnings of a run down town, long ago abandoned.  
Reasons unknown. Amelia kept getting a bad feeling the closer they came to ruins. Lina and Zel   
both paid her no mind. Lina wanting the magical knowledge and Zel wanting a chance for a cure.   
Gourry was just Gourry. He heard Amelia but didn't know why she should be uptight."After all it   
is just a bunch of old building right?" was his reply.  
  
A few hours later and after much bickering they finally found the tome. Plus a monster. Lina   
and Zel took up the front of the fight, Gourry and Amelia took backup and defense. The   
monster was not that powerful but fast. Zel couldn't catch it fully in a Ra Tilt and Lina  
didn't dare cast a Dragon Slave in the old building. Dodging in and out The monster had the   
group running for cover as it threw blast after blast at them. Amelia tried her Hammer of  
Justice only to find herself under a weakened wall starting to collapse. "Amelia!" Zel shouted   
and let his Ballas Wall drop diving to knock Amelia out of the way. Gourry ran to Lina and used   
to Sword of Light to help keep the now weakened shield up.   
  
After the dust and smoke cleared Amelia opened her eyes to look up and see a concerned   
looking Zel staring at her. A blush instantly colored her cheeks. "Next time pay more   
attention!" Zel scolded as he was getting up.  
"S Sorry Mister Zelgadis" was all she could stutter hurt by his tone.  
"Just be more careful" His voice and eyes softening, seeing her hurt expression.  
  
Lina coughing raised her head up and looked around for everyone. Spotting Amelia and Zel. Zel  
scolding Amelia obviously for being stupid and Amelia looking about to break into a speech.   
"Gourry? Hey You ok?" She called out, still looking around.   
"Oh man..." Came from under a pile of rubble to her left.   
"Gourry!" Throwing rocks aside she helped to pull him out.  
"You ok?" He asked looking at her, as he finished pulling himself out.  
"Yea, i'm fine. How about You?" She replied her back to him scanning for the monster.   
"I'm ok, just dusty." He lied, trying to stop the bleeding from a gash on his arm.   
"Hey, your not ok." She took his arm in her hands.   
"It's nothing" He tried to pull away and only managed to wince.  
"Recovery" Her hand started to glow with a soft light.  
"Come on Lina. I'm fine"  
"That's your sword arm right?" She asked letting a bit of concern show in her ruby eyes.   
"Yea but..."He started to protest her taking time to heal him.  
Quickly the concern was hidden as she blushed slightly."Yea but nothing, i'm just making sure   
you can still fight without being slowed." She quickly grinned. Gourry just blinked.   
  
Soon the fight was over after a well timed Fireball and two Ra Tilts one from an angered Zel.   
The second from a speechless Amelia. Zel left Amelia to collect the tome, all tenderness was   
forgotten. All that mattered now to hin was what informtaion the tome held. Lina was the same   
with Gourry, she trying her best to look through the tome at the same time. Amelia and Gourry   
both sighed and suggested they go back to town.  
  
  
Dark came and they sat in the common area of the inn. Lina and Zel, with   
the tome. Amelia and Gourry just with each other. Amelia with a sigh watched   
the two at the other table, giving Gourry a sympathetic glance. Gourry   
watched them while having a snack. He didn't understand Lina.He didn't try,  
he just excepted her for who she was. Much the way Lina did for him. He   
sighed wishing sometimes she wasn't like that.  
  
I am lonely like the moon  
You are away as the earth  
Now you say I light your thoughts  
Night after night  
Soon you forget.  
  
He watched Lina and Zel argue about the tome. He didn't know what was so   
important about it. He watched Lina and thought about the tenderness in her   
eyes this afternoon and now how it was completely gone. All that was there  
was her greed for magical knowledge. He sighed and listened to more of the  
song being sung by a young waitress.  
  
We are drifting in this dance  
I can feel you circle my heart  
Keeping such a graceful distance  
So close but somehow apart.  
  
"Lina" He murmured as he remembered their chance meeting. A sad smile   
came over his face as he thought about his friend that he killed to save   
her. How he swore then to always protect her and follow her.Through   
Shaber..whats his name..to that kopi guy. Hell Master left a bitter taste   
in his mouth. He fought her, tried to kill her. He broke his oath. The   
Golden Lina, he still didn't understand. It didn't matter. He had made up   
for what he had done to her because of Hell Master. He brought her back   
from that Darkness. He was content for now. She hadn't pushed him away.   
In some ways she had even softened some, like today. He had hope.  
  
Sometimes I cry for you  
Knowing you don't want me too  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky.  
  
Lina looked up for a moment feeling the urge to sneeze. 'Dust from the  
tome' she thought to herself. Looking about, the words having just been   
sung caught her attention, that and Gourry looking at her. She blushed   
lightly and hid her face in the tome. She had never been at ease after   
Auntie Aqua had made her think about her feelings toward Gourry. Her   
thoughts drifted to the night in the shrine. She had openly let her emotions   
show, even though Gourry was asleep. She had been caught too. When he was   
took by the Dark Lord she didn't care who saw her. She chased after him till   
she collapsed. Tears had fallen unbidden from her eyes when she awoke, that   
startled her as much as the kidnapping. She had sacrificed herself for him.  
The Lord of Nightmares answered her and she was happy. He would be safe.   
Blinking and shaking her head she pushed these thoughts from her head and   
went back to her first love. Magic and the knowledge of it.  
  
That I want to find the way to your soul  
Kiss you in the sun when the morning comes   
You don't seem to count the hours   
When we are not together  
I've seen a tender fire in your eyes.  
  
Amelia watched the almost desperate hope in his eyes as more and more of   
the tome gave up it's secrets. She sighed and hoped that it was a cure. He   
didn't care she was a princess. He had protected her again. He left Miss   
Lina's side to do it. She had been hurt when Mister Gourry and she had been   
pushed to the back. She did know that Miss Lina and Mister Zelgadis were   
more matched than she was in the fight, but still it hurt. She had also made  
him mad, her Justice and drive for it, but he had in his own way tried to   
make up for it. He had given her a half smile and his eyes had softened. Her   
thoughts were interrupted.  
Suddenly a enraged and frustrated scream came from Zelgadis as he tossed   
the tome aside. "Damn it. All that time and energy for nothing!" He left   
the inn out of frustration and anger.  
Amelia wanted to follow him but she had learned better. When he wanted   
to be alone, best to let him. He would be back she hoped. She looked at   
everyone. They were trying to hide there startled faces. Miss Lina and   
Mister Gourry all exchanged looks. The started waitress found her voice   
and continued her song.   
  
Yet when i'm gone, you carry on  
I float in this emptiness  
Till at last love returns  
With the night  
And the lonely moon.  
  
Amelia gave a sigh took a sip of her drink. She knew in the next week or   
so she would been back home in her palace with Daddy. She was after all a   
princess. She knew Miss Lina and Mister Gourry would stay together, but   
Mister Zelgadis would go his own way. She wouldn't ask him to stay. He would   
soon find another possible lead to a cure, like this one. A delay in her   
trip home that she was glad for.   
  
I am lonely like the moon   
Always wanting you to be near   
I embrace you till the dawn  
Then with a smile   
You disappear.  
  
We continue in our dance  
There are times I think it should end  
But I loose myself in rapture   
And we start all over again.  
  
Sometimes I cry for you   
Knowing you don't want me to  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky.  
  
That I want to find the way to your soul  
Kiss in the sun when the morning comes  
You don't seem to count the hours  
When we are not together  
I've seen the tender fire in your eyes.  
  
Yet when i'm gone you carry on  
I float in this emptiness  
Till at last love returns  
With the night  
And the lonely moon.  
  
Zel walked back to the in slowly. He had lost much of his earlier anger.   
He had vented it and was calm again, but was close to slipping into his   
self-hate. He stopped and looked in at the people he had openly called   
friend. He had startled them he knew it, but he also knew they would easily   
recover. Amelia, he looked to her. He had known her the least amount of time   
and always she brought out things in him that Lina hadn't. She was also more  
sensitive. He listened, as he leaned up against the outside wall of the inn   
to waitress singing inside.  
  
I love the warm emotion you bring  
Though there is pain. I don't complain  
How can you inspire me  
Whenever we're together  
Every time it's like a new song  
You move me so  
I think you know  
I won't even say a word  
In Your arms or so far from sight  
I'll be your light  
Like the lonely moon.  
  
He chuckled to himself his anger forgotten for the moment. Amelia was   
like the song in a way he supposed at least the last verse. She did inspire   
him. Sometimes to fight, sometimes to run away screaming with her speeches.   
She had fought bravely against Gaav. He had also never felt such fear for   
another person to see her blood run in rivers on the ground that time.   
Relief was felt as he had never felt it, when he heard her speech. He had   
without a second thought thrown himself between her and Gaav. Her death at   
Hell Master's hands had awoke a hatred that went deeper than that of Rezo.   
He wanted to shout for joy when he saw her again, but he wouldn't.  
He caught his reflection in a rain barrel. His anger and self-loathing   
returned. He again buried the emotions he had just thought about. He is a   
monster. She is a princess. There is no hope for them. He knew by morning   
he would be gone. He would not stay till they reached Sairoon. Syphil had   
already left to help rebuild Sairraag. They had started this quest to   
return Amelia home and had been sidetracked by this hope for a cure. He   
had said leave him and go on. None of them would listen, including Amelia.  
He would make them mad, and hurt her feelings but the next hour or so would   
be their last together as a group.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
